


(TTS Podfic) Winter is Coming (aka Fifty first Avengers Dates by 27dragons and tisfan

by saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap is a star-spangled asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Temporary Amnesia, text to speech podfic, tony never meet a bad idea he didn't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Part 1 of Tales from the Communal Kitchen (the ex-assassin files)Author's Summary -Bucky Barnes is still mostly The Asset, and he's pretty sure Hydra is going to come back for him soon, so in the meantime he's just going to keep an eye on the Avengers for them. But then Clint spotted him hiding in the shadows, so Tony came out and dragged Bucky back to the Tower, threw him in the shower, and fed him cheeseburgers.Now The Asset is having anomalous feelings. In his pants.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers podfic [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128082
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	(TTS Podfic) Winter is Coming (aka Fifty first Avengers Dates by 27dragons and tisfan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter is Coming (aka Fifty First Avengers Dates)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098120) by [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Winter is Coming (aka Fifty First Avengers Dates)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SJwXN5kipWkSSzo38NkccmYuaBBjkveU) **

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**


End file.
